bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Brute Splicer
.]] The Brute Splicer is a new type of Splicer that will feature in BioShock 2. This type seems to have absorbed more ADAM than the average Splicer, as denoted by their abnormal size and musculature, as well as a sickly greenish-brown tinge to their skin. They have much more health and brute force than normal Splicers, and as such will be harder to take down. Strategy Cannon Fodder? - Certainly not. These guys are the Splicer equivalent of a Big Daddy, and can soak up entire magazines before falling. However, they're fairly easy to spot, and are the largest targets in the game. Since they're still Splicers, location-based bonuses still apply. Notable Behavior - What a Brute Splicer will do is entirely dependent on how far away they are from the player. If one is at a large distance, it will pick up a nearby object and throw it at the player. If there aren't any objects left or if the player gets at melee-range, they will perform a charge, temporarily disorienting the player. At melee range, Brutes will punch the player, dealing high damage and minor knockback. If the player is at a different elevation to that of the Brute, it will jump up or drop down, catching up instantly with the player. They have quite a predictable movement path, as they will take the shortest route towards the player. Tips and Tricks: *Since location-based damage bonuses still apply to Brutes and that they have the biggest heads in the game, it shouldn't be that hard to headshot them. This will make fights much shorter and potentially less painful. *While a rain of boulders may seem frightening, the player is actually better off fighting Brutes from a distance, since the thrown objects are fairly easy to dodge. *If approaching a Brute Splicer, try to place oneself so that there will be some part of the scenery between oneself and the enemy. This way, it won't be able to charge. *It is impossible to escape from a Brute Splicer, due to their impressive speed and jump power. If attacked by one, immediately start fighting back. *If attacked by other Splicers while fighting a Brute, dispose of them first, as they can drain the player's health in the long run. Recommended Plasmids *Telekinesis will enable the player to catch objects thrown by a Brute and fling them back at it. This protects the player from its ranged attacks and doubles up as a cost-efficient way of damaging the Brute. At level Two, it will even be possible to pick up the Brute itself, preventing it from dealing damage as well as enabling the player to throw it around. *Electro Bolt will stun the Splicer. This is particularly useful when it comes to stopping a Brute mid-charge or if the foe gets too close for comfort. *Winter Blast will also stun the Splicer, and for a longer amount of time. However, it will deal no direct damage, and killing a frozen Brute Splicer will shatter it, leaving no loot. *Incinerate! is capable of draining a large amount of an enemy's health over time, so it's recommended to ignite a Brute before entering combat proper. At level Three it can be used as a flamethrower, which can kill even a Brute in a few seconds (although to a large cost in EVE). *Target Dummy will temporarily distract the Splicer (as well as any other nearby enemy), leaving it open to attack. This can also be used to lure it away from the player. *Hypnotize level 1 acts like Enrage and can lead to very entertaining outcomes if there are other enemies around. Not only will this clear the room of any other enemies and partially drain the Brute's health, but it will also leave it open to attack. Hypnotize level 2 will temporarily turn the Brute Splicer into an ally, as seen in this image. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Antipersonnel ammo will deal extra damage against this enemy type. *The Drill is actually quite capable of taking on this enemy: not only does it continuously deal a high amount of damage, but the Brute will inevitably end up approaching the player, so it would be best to take advantage of the opportunity. *Both Heavy Rivets and Trap Rivets for the Rivet Gun work well against this enemy: while the first could be considered as the Rivet Gun's antipersonnel ammo in this case, the second can be placed onto the Brute's path as a defensive measure. *All ammo types for the Double-Barreled Shotgun work well against Brutes, although Solid Slugs and Phosphorus Buck work best due to their high damage output. *All ammunition types for the Spear Gun work well against Brutes: Standard Spears can be used for the headshot bonus (and high damage output), Trap Spears can be placed in the Splicer's path and Rocket Spears can be used to tear out a huge chunk of health from this enemy, not to mention everyone around it. Recommended Tonics - Category:Enemies Category:Splicers Category:BioShock 2